TFT display panels have become popular since they have advantages of compactness, low heat generation, long life, and ease of viewing. In general a display panel includes a backlight module, a first polarizer, a TFT array substrate, a color filter, and a second polarizer. The TFT array substrate forms a plurality of pixels thereon. Each pixel includes three sub-pixels, i.e., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel. For such an RGB TFT display panel, the backlight module consumes inordinate amounts of power in order to have sufficient light passing through the color filter.
An RGBW TFT display panel, in which each pixel includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and a white sub-pixel, avoids some disadvantages of the RGB TFT display panel. A transparent area corresponding to a white sub-pixel is defined in the color filter, whereby light transmittance of the color filter is improved, and the amount of power consumed by the backlight module can be reduced.